Nada e tudo são para sempre
by Zaah-chan x3
Summary: Nada dura para sempre, tudo tem um tempo limite de vida. Mas isso não significa que não podemos tornar eternos os momentos preciosos de nossas vidas. COMENTEM POR FAVOR! *3* U.A.


- blá blá blá [ falas dos personagens ]

"blá blá blá" [ pensamento dos personagens ]

( blá blá blá ) [ comentários ridiculos e sem sentidos da autora que podem ou não aparecer na fanfic, mas ultimamente ela tem deixado isso para o final da fic. Mas naum custa avisar. ]

**Nada e tudo são para sempre**

Ele acreditava que nada era para sempre. Sabia que um dia ela morreria, deixando-o só a caminhar pela terra apenas com as lembranças da época que, um dia, foi feliz com aquela pessoa especial.

Ela sabia que um dia morreria, mas acreditava que tudo que passaram juntos ficaria marcado para sempre na história.

Ambos se amavam na mesma intensidade, mas sentiam que havia uma barreira invisível e perturbadora entre os dois.

- Em que está pensando Zero?

- Nada.

Yuuki sorri e abraça o namorado puxando a coberta cobrindo os dois no sofá. Estava de noite. Uma noite fria de inverno, estava nevando e os dois estavam sozinhos em casa em frente à lareira na sala. – sei sei que não é nada. – Ri e beija o rosto do namorado, aninhando-se entre suas pernas e deitando sobre o seu peito – Você não pode mentir amor... não para mim.

O rosto de Zero ganha um leve tom avermelhado enquanto vira o rosto tentando disfarça sua vergonha. – não estou mentindo. – Olha a sua amada e afasta delicadamente os fios de seu cabelo que teimavam cobrir seu olhar – Só não quero dizer, para não te chatear.

- Por que me chatearia?

- Porque... bem... eu estava pensando sobre aquele sonho que te contei. – ele a abraça enquanto acariciava o topo da cabeça de sua amada – Sabe aquele em que estou andando no nada e vejo você deitada no chão dormindo, mas parece que está morta – enquanto contava seu sonho sua voz ia diminuindo aos poucos, até se igualar a um sussurro fraco – eu tentava parar, mas... não conseguia.... eu simplesmente não conseguia eu continuava andando, andando e andando enquanto você ficava para atrás... – ele abraça-a um pouco mais forte como se tivesse medo de perde-la – não quero... não quero continuar andando sem você.

- Você não vai. – ainda abraça com seu amado Yuuki fala baixo e enquanto falava, sorria - Podemos por um breve momento nos separar, mas nada é para sempre. – ela levanta seu rosto e olho nos olhos do seu amado – Por mais que o tempo nos separe eu irei voltar, eu irei te encontrar e eu irei te amar, por que nosso amor é forte e ficara marcado para sempre eu minha alma, ele resistira ao tempo e a toda qualquer tipo de barreira que possa aparecer no nosso caminho e nos impedir de ser feliz.

Zero olha atentamente para sua amada, observando seus lábios enquanto os contornava com o dedo – Eu só tenho você Yuuki. Eu só tenho você. Nós fugimos de tudo e todos que nos impediram, só temos um ao outro... por isso tenho medo de te perder e ficar sozinho... andando por ai sozinho...

- Acredite em mim... por favor Zero... quando eu digo que estaremos juntos para sempre. Vida após vida, sempre... – sorri inocentemente olhando para o namorado – nosso amor é eterno.

Zero sorri para sua amada com aquele sorriso inocente nos lábios, ela era tão linda, dizia coisas tão lindas e que, ao mesmo tempo, davam-lhe força para continuar a enfrentar o mundo que era contra aquela união.

Ele era um vampiro que os humanos odiavam incondicionalmente como se fosse um assassino cruel e ela era uma humana vista apenas como um mero alimento para outros vampiros. Mas para Zero, Yuuki era a única pessoa que conseguia ver através daquela imagem de assassino cruel criada pelas pessoas, ver o que se passava no interior do seu coração e amá-lo e para Yuuki, Zero foi o único que a protegeu, que cuidou dela e que esteve sempre ao seu lado nas horas em que mais necessitou de um ombro para chorar.

- É uma promessa? – ele sorri sem desviar o olhar de sua amada.

- Sim é uma promessa. – sorri – uma promessa eterna.

Ele aproxima seu rosto do dela, sentindo sua respiração misturar com a dela. Sorri e sussurra com os seus lábios quase encostados nos lábios dela – Então assim será meu amor...

Perante o fogo da lareira, selaram sua promessa com um beijo apaixonado tendo como únicas testemunhas a lua que penetrava sua luz através da janela da sala, as poucas estrelas que, com curiosidade, observavam o casal e a neve branca que caia vagarosamente sobre o beiral da janela acumulando pequenos montes.

Nada é para sempre, mas os nossos sentimentos ficam marcados para sempre na história. E com esses dois não seria diferente.

**FIM**

***o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o***

**Oi pessoal :3**

**Bom antes de qualquer coisa queria agradecer a Mafê por ter me ajudado a lembrar da palavra**** PERTURBADORA**** xD**

**A idéia dessa fanfic surgiu no meio da minha aula de geografia xD enquanto pensava na frase "Infeliz daquele que nos primeiros instantes de uma ligação amorosa, não acredita que ela vai ser eterna." de **_**Benjamim Constant. **_**(tem uma comunidade no Orkut x3)**

**COMENTEM POR FAVOR!!! *O***

**^^ aceitamos criticas, elogios e barras de chocolate. Hehehehe**

**Beijos**

_**Zaah-chan x3**_


End file.
